


My Wide-Eyed Maiden Fair

by PowerfulAries



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: #SorryNotSorry, And a Lot of Smut After, Brief Mention of Periods, F/F, I Didn't Hold Back, Kinky, Naughty, Smutty Hollstein, a bit of fluff at the beginning, smutfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerfulAries/pseuds/PowerfulAries
Summary: Just some shameless Hollstein smut because who doesn't love a bit of Hollstein?Have fun!





	My Wide-Eyed Maiden Fair

Their date days were the absolute best; being able to spend time with one another and just do whatever they wanted without a care in the world. Within reason, of course. They didn't really fancy the idea of robbing a bank or going on a killing spree, no matter how much Carmilla brought up the idea. They were at a local park nearby that had a huge wooded area behind it, filled with trails and walking paths that went on seemingly forever. They could've been all lovey-dovey and walked a path together to end up at the famous Lover's Lake, sitting right by the water's edge and chatting about everything and nothing as they threw bits of bread to the ducks in front of them, but they had gotten to the park later on in the day (they were too busy lazing around in the house and having snuggles) and the sun was beginning to go down. They giggled like schoolgirls as they swung on the swings that were WAY too small for them (Carm's idea, she saw the swing set and immediately reverted back to a kid-like manner. Laura was already in a good mood and so didn't question her ebony-haired girlfriend, she just ran along to the swing set with her and jumped onto the swing) and tried to best each other with how high they could swing before inevitably falling off and cracking their skulls open. 

As the sun descended more and more and the pink and purple and red hues began to paint the sky, the couple decided to head home and stop for ice cream along the way. It was March time and wasn't exactly warm, but they couldn't resist. They bounded into the ice cream parlour and politely spoke to the girl behind the stand, choosing their ice cream cones and flavours. Laura went for a plain waffle cone with a scoop of cherry ice cream and Carmilla decided on a chocolate waffle cone with a scoop of mint chocolate chip ice cream. Carm picked up the ice creams while Laura got out some change to pay, and cheekily took a swipe from Laura's ice cream.   
"Hey! Lick your own, Karnstein!" She teased, and Carm made a face as soon as she had reeled her tongue back into her mouth.  
"Ugh, cherry is absolutely vile." She grumbled, and Laura gave her a look of "Why did you put it in your mouth then you silly cat?".  
"You don't seem to mind the taste when you've smothered my cunt in lube and gone down on me, babe..." Laura purred into her ear, relishing in the look her feline companion shot her. She turned on her heel, calling out a brief "Thank you!" to the server, and exited the parlour with Carm in tow. 

Upon arriving home and kicking off their shoes, Laura headed into their bedroom to put on some comfy trackie bottoms and her "Wicked" hoodie- a favourite of hers- and came back out to the living room to see her girlfriend finishing off the last of her ice cream. She watched in awe as Carmilla sucked the melted chocolate off of the tips of her fingers, secretly wishing she was putting that tongue to good use somewhere else.  
"See something you like, Cupcake?" Carm asked, that familiar "Carmilla Karnstein" smirk in her voice making Laura's stomach flip, as it always did. Laura just sighed and smiled and shook her head, heading over to the laptop laid out on the table and firing it up. The taller girl came and sat next to her, brushing Laura's hair to the side as she kissed along her jawline and down her neck, peppering the skin with gentle bites as and when she felt like it. Laura groaned and tried to angle her head away, but still let Carmilla continue her movements. As she brought her fingertip to the mouse pad and slid it over to the "Netflix" shortcut, Carm upped the anti and bit down harder into her girlfriend's skin which caused the blonde to moan louder.   
"Carm..."

"Law?" Carm whispered into her ear, tugging her earlobe between her teeth and making the younger girl shudder. Laura didn't say anything, she just closed her eyes and laid back against the sofa as the kinky feline bit down again. They both moaned- Laura from the pleasure and Carmilla from hearing Laura's moans- and Carm could instantly smell how much her girlfriend needed this. To be touched. She pushed the laptop to the side and flipped herself onto Laura, looking at the beautiful creature beneath her with her mouth slightly open and a look of pure want and lust in her eyes, and leaned in to kiss her. Before their lips touched, just millimetres away, Carm pulled back and chuckled darkly, biting her lip, so Laura took charge and shot forward to connect their lips. She wrapped her arms around the vampire's neck as they kissed, their tongues gently nudging each other in a silent battle for domination, but soon Carmilla's tongue won as she'd moved her right hand down to Laura's crotch and rubbed her over her trackies. The blonde lifted her legs up and spread them apart to give the panther easier access, but Carm pulled away and mumbled "Trackies, off." and started tugging on the elasticated waistband. Laura groaned and helped her out by lifting her butt off of the sofa, allowing Carm to remove her bottoms and underwear in one single movement, and kicked the discarded clothes to the side and away from the pair. 

Carmilla looked down and bit her lip, a small but low whimper escaping her lips.   
"Like what you see, Carm?" Laura teased, imitating Carmilla's words from earlier on. Carm kept her head down, but closed her eyes and shook her head as she exhaled shakily.   
"You smell so. Fucking. Good, Laura..." She slid her body down so she was kneeling on the floor, and glanced up at Laura. Her pupils had blown and her fangs had started showing through below her top lip, and Laura throbbed from the sight in front of her. They kept eye contact for a few moments but that was very short lived with Carm's hand cupped Laura's mound, rewarding her with a squeal. The blonde's head fell back again and she swallowed hard, rocking her hips into the movement. Carmilla pulled her hand away and dropped further down so she could relish in her victory, receiving another moan from her girlfriend as she suckled her clit into her mouth. Hands flew to her head as she continued, using her tongue to lick circles onto her girlfriend's clit and bringing her hands up to rest on her thighs. She pulled away briefly to push her hands on Laura's thighs and tell her "Keep them by your chest." Laura had nodded enthusiastically and returned to her position, head back, mouth open, breathing erratically and now holding her knees to her chest. Carm took her own hands away and sunk back down to Laura's pussy, licking up the length of her a few times and then focusing on her clit again. She brought up her right hand and pushed into her girlfriend, her fingers sinking in easily due to how wet she was. Laura cried out and her body convulsed slightly. She was already close to the edge. Carm grinned to herself and continued her movements, looking up at Laura to see her reactions; body rocking into Carm's touches, arms gripping onto the sofa cushions, her bottom lip being bitten down on to stop her from moaning as loudly. God she was an angelic sight. The way she looked paired with her moans were turning on Carmilla far too much, so she wanted to heighten things a little. She whispered to Laura to stay where she was and got a weak nod in response, heading to their bedroom and retrieving a strapless strapon dildo and some lube. The cherry lube, to be exact. Carm hated cherry, but loved it when it was covering her girlfriend's cunt and was dripping down to her ass. She returned back to her dishevelled mate and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. Laura opened her eyes and cast her gaze downward, and she couldn't keep in the gasp when she saw what Carm was holding in her hands. 

"You wanna, babe?" The vamp asked, swallowing the lump in her throat and looking at Laura's face for confirmation. Laura nodded and bit her lip but asked if Carm could start with just her fingers first as she needed to be stretched. Carmilla nodded and straddled Laura's waist, bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss. She trailed her hand down the blonde's body and sunk two fingers into her pussy again, pumping them a few times and curling her fingers to elicit some mewls from her girlfriend. She added in a third finger and Laura's legs began to shake, the vibrations from her impending orgasm rippling through her body, and the feline couldn't contain her moans. Making her girl feel this good was such a huge turn on, but again, she wanted more. She pulled out of Laura with a pop and brought her fingers up to her mouth, sucking off her girlfriend's excitement and letting the taste overwhelm her. She fucking LOVED how Laura tasted. Honestly, if she could eat her out forever, she definitely would. She picked up the hefty dildo and brought the shorter end to her mouth, letting some of her saliva coat the bulb before bringing it to her pussy and circling her clit. Laura moaned and bit her lip, bringing a hand up to slowly wank her girlfriend's fake dick off for a few moments. She loved doing this. If she was on her period and didn't feel like being penetrated or touched, she'd happily wank off Carmilla until she came. 

Carm moved the toy further down to her soaked hole and pushed the bulb into herself, moaning as her pussy contracted around it. She readjusted herself and kept a hold of it to stop it falling out while Laura lifted her hips up and settled herself on Carmilla's lap. Her vampire held the underside of the longer end and ran it up and down Laura's slit a few times, collecting her precum onto the toy, before gently pushing the tip against Laura's entrance.  
"Ready? Breathe in, Cupcake." She mumbled, looking into Laura's eyes as she finally pushed in. Sparks shot through Laura immediately and her back arched up, her mouth falling open once again and a guttural moan tumbling from her bruised lips. Carm closed her eyes and held onto Laura's hips as she began thrusting faster, feeling their pussies rubbing together when Laura took the rest of the length inside her. They both moaned in unison once Carm sped up more, the sounds of Laura's wetness starting to drown out the noises of everything else around them, and Laura leaned forward to cling onto her girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around her neck like before, but that quickly changed as Laura's hands slid down and her nails dug into Carm's back. Carm grunted and nipped at her sub's neck, piercing the skin with her fangs and licking the blood up as she thrust harder and deeper inside Laura. She could hear Laura was getting close again as her moans were becoming more like whimpers and she was shaking from each movement inside her.   
"Carm...baby..." She whined out, and Carmilla knew exactly what she needed to do. She used all her strength and pinned Laura to the sofa just by fucking her with her cock, holding her arms above her head and rendering her useless. Laura only lasted a few more seconds before cumming hard, crying out louder than before and spreading her legs wider, and Carm kept rutting inside her so she could-  
"Fuck!"  
Do that.  
"Come on baby, you gonna squirt for me?" Carm cooed, and a second later Laura did just that. She cried out profanities as she pulled herself off of Carm's cock and clear fluid flowed out of her cunt. She fell back against the sofa and Carm gasped, seeing how much Laura had leaked everywhere. Holy fuck if that isn't the hottest thing she's ever seen.

"Mm? Carm?"   
"I'm here babe, I cleaned up a bit." A familiar voice came from behind her. She turned over in bed and winced from the slight pain in her abdomen as she looked into her lover's eyes, noticing that the lustful and animalistic look had disappeared from her face and was replaced with that of a caring and loved up vampire.   
"You made quite a mess, huh Sweetheart?" She chuckled, shifting closer to her girlfriend and kissing her forehead. All Laura could do was smile and let her eyelids flutter shut, the tiredness really kicking in.   
"Hey babe?" Laura said quietly, opening her eyes again.  
"Yeah?"  
"You're getting payback tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this work!   
> If you have any constructive criticism on where I can improve then please leave a comment. Or, if you just want to leave a comment that says something along the lines of "i'm drOOLING" then go ahead! I will read and reply to all comments <3
> 
> Sidenote: Lover's Lake was the first name that came to mind when I wanted to name the lake. I don't know if it's a legitimate lake somewhere in the world or not, but just letting you all know~


End file.
